wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: N.I.N.J.A.
"New Impressing Neutral Jumping Attack" Operation: N.I.N.J.A. is the ninth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Wednesday, January 13, 2016. Overview Sonic and Antoine D'Coolette do battle with a group of Badniks while Chip looks on. The two Freedom Fighters handily dispatch the robots and free their Mobini batteries, much to Chip's excitement. Antoine comments on the large number of Badniks, and Sonic remarks that there were a number of them present again. Intrigued, Antoine wonders when this occurred, and Sonic replies that it was just after they'd accomplished a different mission. Plot The Episode begins with Timmy Gekko and Numbuh Genesis leading the KND Fleet to the World the Skies of Arcadia, where they encountered the Great Moby Shark attacking floating Island of Ahab only to be stopped by the Blue Rogues. The G.U.N. vessel Letter of Gabriel have been attacked by the Valua's Imperial Armada of numerous battleships. Dr. Eggman appeared with the Egg Fleet; consisting of Mako Shark gunships, Sawfish Battleships, Stingray ships, Manta Ray ships and the Flagship, the Super Egg Providence as he and the Egg Fleet open fire on the Valua Imperial ships. The Valua ships flee as Robotnik laughs triumphantly. The Blue Rogues lead the M.A.S.S.I.V.E. to Crescent Isle with the Delphinus. Numbuhs Genesis and Timmy introduces themselves to the Blue Rogues. The Blue Rogues introduce the young dancer named Belleza, who loans them a ship to get to the Temple of Prynn to the Kids Next Door. After recovering the Red Crystal, Belleza reveals that she is actually the commander of the 4th fleet of the Valuan armada, steals the Red Crystal, and awakens the Red Gigas, Recumen. Luckily, the Little Jack arrives just in time to rescue Vyse, Aika and Fina. The party then tries to fight the Gigas, but their attacks are to no avail. Instead, they attack Belleza's ship and convince her to call off the Gigas. Finally, with their new engine, go below Valua and sneak through tunnels to the Yellow Gigas, Yeligar. After waking the Gigas up, the Delphinus then fights it and retrieves the Yellow Crystal from its corpse. With the five Crystals in hand, the party then travels to Dangral Island and recovers yet another engine upgrade to allow the Delphinus to travel into Deep Sky. They then travel below the clouds and recover Fina's ship, which is capable of reaching Fina's home, the Great Silver Shrine. The Delphinus then attacks Galcian's airbase, the Hydra, and boards it. They fight Galcian, but he escapes in the Bridge. Then, Belleza sacrifices her and her ship to ram into Galcian and kill him. The party then goes into Soltis to stop Ramirez. Vyse, Aika, and Fina then fight Ramirez, but he sacrifices himself, believing that the party murdered Galcian, to awaken Zelos to its full form. The Delphinus then engages the Gigas and destroys it before it can become invulnerable. Finally, the party fights Ramirez again, merged with Zelos. As Ramirez gains the upper hand, Timmy wishes to be separated from Ramirez and to be turned into a baby. The Blue Rogues praised and thanks Timmy as a Hero of Arcadia. Numbuhs Genesis and Timmy bid the Blue Rogues farewell before heading back to Dens. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Burai Yamamoto *Hibiki Takane *Mirai Yamamoto *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Armada *Numbuh Sanban *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Litchi *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Sonic Boy *Vanessa W. Dirt Dickson *Cynthia Dickson *Gau Anthony Meguro "Dickson" Uno *Kouichi Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Paul Gekko *Kandy *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Dr. Eggman *Shinju/Ten Tails *Timmy Gekko *Blonda *Tapper *Black Beast Debuts *Black Zorc- "First Appearance" *Vyse- "First Appearance" *Enrique- "First Appearance" *Aika- "First Appearance" *Drachma- "First Appearance" *Gilder - "First Appearance" *Fina- "First Appearance" *Doll Masters **- "First Appearance" **- "First Appearance" **- "First Appearance" **- "First Appearance" Category:Episodes